Super Dimentio
Super Dimentio on Super Paper Mario -pelin loppuvastus. Hän koostuu Dimentiosta, Luigista ja Chaos Heartista. Sillä on 200 HP Dimention / Super Dimention lauseet Super Paper Mariossa *''"And here I thought Mimi's idea of a perfect world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."'' *''"So very nice to meet you... and your mustache!"'' *''"I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!"'' *''"Ciao!"'' *''"And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarden picnic!"'' *''"Ah ha ha. So! At long last, you’ve come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!"'' *''"You must be Bowser. I knew the moment I saw the flailing nubbins you call arms."'' *''"Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"'' *''"Ah! Once again we meet, like two angry, burly dinosaurs with terrible indigestion!"'' *''"Now remember kids: eat your vegetables to grow big!"'' *''"The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"'' *''"Don't you know who I am? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck!"'' *''"Say... Just one moment, my dear count. Does this name 'Blumiere' ring a bell?"'' *''"The mustached man's Pixl went on and on. She said, 'I must stop Blumiere!' But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl."'' *''"Ah, I see you're missing the ravishing princess and the arm-flailer."'' *''"Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious."'' *''"…Don’t believe me? But trust, it is the tasty paste that holds civilization together! How does this strike you? Defeat the count and I will give you a very rare card. Does that entice you?"'' *''"You are like a sad, meager sack that has deflated and lost all of it’s trust! Perhaps a signed bottle of my fragrance, 'Demented by Dimentio', will sway you? People will stand in ovation whenever you enter a room! Now will you fight with me?"'' *''"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Excellent choice, Mario! You are wiser than you look."'' *''"Now, let me give you a taste of my scrumptious power, just as I promised."'' *''"That sucking sound is your free will being plunged from the toilet of your mind! Now, you are my slave, and you will do my bidding. You will be…fearless! Go and defeat the count! And when he is gone, I will create a new world!"'' *''"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Again, for dramatic effect! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."'' *''"So, you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends. I think I'll start with the green one. The shag upon his lip will make a fine trophy!"'' *''"And so I strike, like a speeding dodgeball at an echoing gymnasium!"'' *''"I needed the Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck. I couldn't do that on my own, so, I had you do all the sweaty labor for me. If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one!"'' *''"I am saying that you no longer have any value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours now, Mr. L!"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the greatest magic show you'll EVER see!"'' *''"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you!"'' *''"I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait around in that dimension, OK? Great."'' *''"The Chaos Heart is mine! I will use it to destroy all words and create perfect new ones! Shall we get started, then? I have all I need now... to become the king of all worlds!"'' *''"I am invincible! There's nothing you can do! And now, it is time for the destruction to begin! Let it begin with YOU, as you wallow around in helplessness, like upside-down turtles! L-POWER!"'' *''"Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we? Ciao!"'' de:Super Dimenzio Luokka:Viholliset Luokka:Pomot Luokka:Pääpomovastukset Luokka:Olomuodot Luokka:Pää